ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Pupitar
Pupitar (Japanese: サナギラス Sanagiras) is a dual-type Rock/Ground Pokémon introduced in Generation II. It evolves from Larvitar starting at level 30 and evolves into Tyranitar starting at level 55. Biology Pupitar is encased inside a thick shell made of grayish-blue rock-its hardness comparable to that of bedrock. Its red eyes can be seen through two holes in the shell, and two more holes directly above resemble eyebrows. The upper portion of its body is covered by a mask-like plate with four large spikes on either side. Three additional spikes protrude from its forehead. While its arms and legs are developing inside the shell, Pupitar relieves itself by using vented gas to propel itself around, and can generate enough force to knock down mountains. Pupitar lives and moves freely around harsh mountain ranges. In the anime ]] Major appearances Ritchie has a Pupitar nicknamed Cruise, which was seen from The Mystery is History! to A Promise is a Promise. Rico, a Pokémon Poacher, had a Pupitar that evolved into a Tyranitar in A Poached Ego!. Minor appearances Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Pupitar first appeared in one of Lance's flashbacks in Popular Pupitar, where he first encountered Silver. He switched out Pupitar to counter the Pursuit from Silver's Murkrow. He was later given to Silver and evolved into Tyranitar before being returned to Lance. Another Pupitar appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest. A Pupitar appeared in Pinsir Changes. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Pupitar appeared in Red's fantasy in The Great Helper!!. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Ranger: Billy uses a Pupitar to back up his Tyranitar. Pokédex entries ing can topple a mountain.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} , Terminus Cave, Friend Safari (Rock)}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Endless Level 63, Endless Level 70, Forever Level 13, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Chroma Ruins}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Faldera Island}} |} |} |area=Cave: Rugged Flats}} |area=Terrera, Cragspur}} |area=Secret Warehouse: Walking a Thin Line}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 5}} |area=Wacky Workshop: Stage 179 Zaffiro Coast: Stage 636}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Sacred Blade Cliff (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5||'}} |Assurance|Dark|Physical|60|100|10||}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Dragon Dance|Dragon|Status|—|—|20}} |Focus Energy|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Iron Defense|Steel|Status|—|—|15}} |Iron Head|Steel|Physical|80|100|15}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15}} |Outrage|Dragon|Physical|120|100|10}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20||''}} |Stealth Rock|Rock|Status|—|—|20}} |Stomp|Normal|Physical|65|100|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- when its Attack is 74 or higher Evolves into when its Attack is 132 or higher |link= , , and }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=247 |name2=Pupitar |type1-2=Rock |type2-2=Ground |evo2= |no3=248 |name3=Tyranitar |type1-3=Rock |type2-3=Dark}} Sprites Japanese sprites Trivia Origin Pupitar is based on a pupa, as it is between its evolutionary line's larval stage (Larvitar) and adulthood (Tyranitar). Name origin Pupitar is derived from ''pupa, the stage in some insects between the larval stage and adulthood. Sanagiras may be a combination of 蛹 sanagi (pupa) and 嫌い kirai (hate). Giras may derive from Gojira, the Japanese name for the character Godzilla, or Angiras, the Japanese name for the character Anguirus. Both are dinosaur-like tokusatsu movie monsters (kaiju) that share some characteristics with Tyranitar, its evolution. In other languages , , Godzilla, and Angiras |fr=Ymphect|frmeaning=From nymph and disgusting. It may also have been named that way to resemble insecte |es=Pupitar|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Pupitar|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Pupitar|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=데기라스 Degiras|komeaning=From and Angiras. |zh_cmn=沙基拉 Shājīlā|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name. May also be from . Contains |hi=पिउपिटर Pupitar|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Пьюпитар P'yupitar|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} External links Category:Pokémon species Category:Rock type Pokémon Category:Ground type Pokémon Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2000